


Monsters and God

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You choke on the God's name and whisper "We're monsters, love. What is left inside us to redeem? We're a couple of beasts running at night and we're so doomed the sun will kill us and show no mercy, and it will be right".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and God

You choke on the God's name  
and whisper "We're monsters, love.  
What is left inside us to redeem?  
We're a couple of beasts running at night  
and we're so doomed the sun will kill us   
and show no mercy,  
and it will be right".  
But lover, the stars come out   
only at night too, and no one  
blames them for hiding from the sun.  
It't been too long   
since I saw it last time,  
but it doesn't mean my path   
isn't lit up by the moon,  
it doesn't mean that you  
will never be forgiven too  
because there's nothing to forgive.  
You're not doomed, love,   
you carry so much light,  
you're like a star at night and God  
sees you shining. Believe me, one day  
His name will roll off   
your tongue with ease  
the breeze meets you at the seaside.  
You're too young to be a monster  
and we’re all just humans inside  
with emotions tied into a knot.  
He sees you  
trying to say His name like a prayer.  
He knows.


End file.
